The Only Exception
by Crystalline Ice
Summary: The sort of prequel to Pull The Trigger.  I don't know why I chose this song...  For some odd reason I thought it fit, and I got inspired again!  Please read both fictions!


_When I was younger I saw_

_my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

Sena stared down at him as though nothing else in the world existed. Her heart was slowly being torn apart, and there was nothing she could do about it. She suddenly looked at her bloody hands as the tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, nearly blacking out, but the fear was set in her mind that if she left her full consciousness for even one millisecond he would be gone.

"Sena… Don't ever let anyone tell you that what you don't believe in is right," he said, struggling for breath.

_He broke his own heart_

_and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

Sena too, gasped for breath as he grabbed at her shirt and pulled her forward, slightly brushing one of the deeper wounds she had received.

"Zack, what are you doing? Save your energy!" Sena whispered as loudly as she could manage.

Blood was all over the ground, and it was starting to stick to everything that touched it. But neither of them cared as the two looked at each other desperately.

_And my momma swore that she would-_

_never would hurt_

_herself again._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_if it does not exist._

"Stop denying the inevitable, Sena. I'm going to die," Zack choked out, and Sena leaned forward to embrace him as best as she could.

"Please don't… Zack I let myself love you and now look what's happening… Don't leave me, Zack!" Sena cried.

"You loved… Me? Even though I was in love with Aerith?" Zack looked perplexed, but the expression soon turned into one of agony.

"Let's not talk about this now, Zack…"

_Well darling, you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_So we either find a way_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face._

"If only I'd known, Sena. You were the first one I loved. But it doesn't matter. I get to spend my last moments with you," Zack breathed.

Sena began trembling and it started to rain.

"Zack, please dear God don't leave me!"

_And I've always lived like this:_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness_

_because none of it was ever worth the risk._

"Sena, it's okay. I'm dying for something I believe in."

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Sena suddenly looked over as Cloud stirred, pushing himself up when he heard the two.

"Sena… Zack…"

"Cloud!" Sena exclaimed, slightly relieved. But she then looked back at Zack.

"Life with you was too short," Zack struggled.

"Zack, don't…" Cloud said, but Zack just pulled him into his chest as Cloud started bawling.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Just leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

Sena started choking out small cries of despair as Zack's face contorted with emotion and pain and he began struggling to breathe more and more.

_Oh, but darling you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Ohhhh, you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Zack used his last breath to give Cloud his sword and to tell him to live his life, and Cloud shouted angrily and despairingly up at the pouring sky. Sena grasped onto him and started crying rivers of tears for their lost best friend. Memories of good times together shot around in her head like the bullets that had riddled Zack's body. Zack was pulled into the lifestream and he finally faded away.

_And I'm on my way to believing._

Sena and Cloud, after nearly an hour of mourning, finally stood. After a long, last glance at where Zack's body had once lay, the two helped to support each other and make their way out of that place.

_Oh, oh, I'm on my way to believing._


End file.
